


Shut it out

by Corwin



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corwin/pseuds/Corwin
Summary: Sometimes, we go numb after death. You need to know you aren't alone. People will help you.





	

Shut it out, the blowing wind.  
Shut it out, the warm sun.  
Shut it out, the loving person.  
Shut it out, the nice happiness.  
Shut it out, the blaring noise.  
Shut it out, the blinding light.  
Shut it out, the unjust cruelty.  
I will shut everything out for you, old dog.  
I will not let you die, old dog.  
I will not let you be sad, old dog.  
I will give my life for you, old dog.  
I will fight a war for you, old dog.  
I will make a deal with the Black Rabbit of Inle if I must, old dog.


End file.
